Begitu Jauh, Tak Tergapai
by rasyalleva
Summary: Kelsi rela menulis ratusan lembar lagu untuk Troy. Meskipun Troy akan menyanyikan itu bersama Gabriella. Challenge Canon.


Kelsi tidak pernah menjalin percakapan dengan Troy Bolton, selain mengenai dua hal.

Yang pertama adalah tentang Gabriella, sudah tentu.

Yang kedua adalah mengenai tulis lagu.

.

.

_**begitu jauh, tak tergapai**_

Kelsi rela menulis ratusan lembar lagu untuk Troy. Meskipun Troy akan menyanyikan itu bersama Gabriella. Challenge Canon.

_Modificated canon of High School Musical 2._

.

.

"Hei, Kelsi!"

Untunglah Troy memanggilnya dari belakang. Seandainya Troy mencegatnya, bisa-bisa Kelsi mati malu karena Troy akan melihat wajahnya yang merah dan raut muka yang tiba-tiba merona dengan bunga-bunga lili di sekelilingnya. Kelsi hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa milidetik untuk mengubah tampangnya menjadi natural. Ia berbalik.

"Ya, Troy?" balasnya.

Oh, tidak hanya Troy di sana. Ada Gabriella di sampingnya.

"Sebentar lagi musim panas, kan. Apa kamu berniat untuk membuatkan lagu untukku—"

Dengan senang hati—

"—dan Gabriella?"

"..."

Kelsi tahu diri bahwa ia tidak bisa bernyanyi. Kelsi tahu diri bahwa dia tidak dilahirkan dengan suara yang baik. Ia sudah bersyukur, sangat bersyukur malah, berbakat dalam membuat lagu. Menuliskan lagu untuk dinyanyikan seseorang, bisa dilakukan dengan mudah olehnya.

"Kels?"

"Ya!" Kelsi mengangguk cepat, terkejut sendiri dengan kemampuan refleksnya yang sempurna. Panggilan khusus kepadanya yang hanya diucapkan oleh Troy itu. Ia menatap bola mata Troy yang berubah cerah, dan apapun yang terjadi sebenarnya, fakta bahwa raut wajah Troy itu berubah karena jawabannya, ia rela membiarkan itu terjadi. "Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan membuatkan lagu untukmu."

"—_dan_ Gabriella," Troy menambahkan, menyikut Gabriella di sampingnya.

Bola mata Kelsi bergulir, menatap ke arah Gabriella yang wajahnya sama cerahnya seperti Troy sekarang. Andai saja ia juga bisa berekspresi seperti itu. Kelsi butuh waktu lebih lama untuk memasang senyum, membalas senyuman Gabriella yang terukir dengan manis meskipun itu nampak malu-malu.

"Ya," Kelsi menatap ke arah Troy lagi, memasang senyum. "Ya, dan Gabriella."

.

* * *

.

Ryan sedang bersamanya, mendiskusikan tentang pertunjukkan yang akan ditampilkannya dengan Sharpay. Kelsi memberi beberapa ide. Sangat mudah untuk mencetuskan ide tentang mereka. Hanya perlu memikirkan ide tentang lagu yang ia buat untuk Troy dan Gabriella, kemudian memutarbalikannya seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Sampai kemudian Sharpay mendatangi mereka berdua, dan Ryan langsung bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Sharpay, Kelsi sedang memberikan ide tentang konsep pertunjukkan yang akan kita mainkan—"

Kelsi sangat menyukai pekerjaan sukarelanya ini. Meskipun ini membuatnya tetap di belakang panggung dan tidak dihiasi sorotan sinar lampu dan tatapan mata penonton, tetapi ia menyukainya.

Hanya saja, Sharpay tidak tertarik pada hal itu.

"Kelsi, lagu yang kau buat untuk Troy dan Gabriella?"

Untuk Troy, yang akan Troy nyanyikan dengan Gabriella. Kelsi setengah mati menahan tubuhnya sendiri yang ingin meralatnya. Seandainya saja ia bisa menuliskan lagu yang hanya dimainkan oleh Troy seorang.

Oke, kembali ke topik, jangan biarkan pikirkannya tercampur baur dan justru bengong. Kelsi mengerjapkan mata, ia menganggukan kepala.

"Bagus. Aku membutuhkannya."

"Tidak. Tidak boleh," jawab Kelsi langsung, tahu ke mana pembicaraan ini akan mengalir.

"Maaf?" sorot mata Sharpay menajam, menatap Kelsi dengan tatapan awas-saja-jika-kamu-mengulang-perkataan-yang-sama.

Tetapi Kelsi masih berniat melakukannya. Ia melakukan apa saja, supaya senyuman Troy yang berubah cerah itu tetap terjaga. Ia merebut partitur itu, dan memegangnya erat-erat. "Aku membuat lagu ini untuk Troy, _dan Gabriella_," Kelsi menambahkan tidak rela, "dan mereka menyetujuinya."

Raut muka Sharpay menunjukkan bahwa ia pun membenarkan hal itu, bahkan Ryan pun mengangguk-anggukan kepala memaklumi. Tetapi Sharpay, sesuai tabiatnya, ia tetap bersikeras. "Kamu itu hanya staf, bukan ibu peri. Berikan padaku!" Sharpay merebutnya secara paksa.

Baru akan membantah lagi, bom kedua jatuh di lantai tepat kaki Kelsi berpijak.

"Ubah sesuai apa yang aku mau. Aku dan _Troy _akan menyanyikan ini di pertunjukkan."

"—Kau _APA_?" Kelsi refleks, dan ternyata Ryan juga menanyakan hal yang sama, bahkan sampai ternganga.

Sharpay memandang mereka berdua. "Kenapa?"

Dengan Gabriella saja, Kelsi sebenarnya tidak rela. Tetapi karena itu bisa membuat Troy merasa bahagia, maka ia mau melakukannya. Namun, yang ini? Troy akan... astaga. Sharpay? Sharpay yang itu bisa berduet dengan seorang Troy? Kelsi tahu bahwa Troy sama sekali tidak senang, tetapi ia tidak punya kuasa untuk menolaknya. Sharpay secara penuh mengendalikannya.

.

* * *

.

Latihan pertunjukkan yang Sharpay lakukan itu mengejutkan Troy, karena temponya yang sangat cepat dan benar-benar bukan-dia-sekali. Sambil menekan-nekan tuts pianonya, Kelsi mencoba memandangi Troy yang kebingungan dari balik lensa kacamatanya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui dengan sangat akurat bagaimana nada, melodi, dan tempo gaya menyanyi seorang Troy, selain _dirinya_.

"Kau mengganti tempo lagunya?"

Susah payah Troy mencoba mengajak bicara Kelsi, ketika sedang bagian di mana Sharpay bernyanyi. Kelsi menatap Troy, mencoba membuat Troy mengerti bahwa ini juga bukan kemauannya, bahwa ia mengganti tempo lagu yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan kemampuan menyanyi Troy.

"Iya, ikuti saja," jawab Kelsi pasrah.

.

* * *

.

"Kels. Apakah aku adalah tipe orang yang bisa dipercaya?"

"Ya?" Kelsi menoleh, bola matanya membesar. Pandangan mata Troy menerawang jauh menatap hamparan lapangan golf, dan Kelsi berdiri di sampingnya. Kelsi menyusul Troy begitu Troy berlari sekuat tenaga dari ruang dapur, tidak terima sendiri dengan pengumuman lama yang baru saja ia baca.

Mengapa ia menyusulnya?

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba kakinya bergerak begitu saja. Ketika Troy kembali ke ruang dapur, Kelsi luar biasa senang dan ingin sekali menyambutnya. Tetapi ia juga tahu apa situasi yang sedang terjadi tentang Troy, Chad, Jason, dan yang lainnya, sehingga ia menahan diri.

Ketika Jason dan Chad sedang mengobrol dengannya mengenai pengumuman itu begitu Troy datang, mereka berdua langsung angkat kaki dari meja tersebut, hanya Troy yang masih tetap duduk di hadapannya. Kelsi melirik ke arah Troy, Troy menatapnya. Sekilas.

Gabriella memutuskan untuk pulang, dan Kelsi tahu bahwa beban masalah Troy memberat setelah kejadian itu. Dari lirikan sekilas Kelsi, Kelsi tahu bahwa Troy membutuhkan bantuannya. Ia adalah gadis yang bisa menenangkan Troy, gadis yang bisa Troy ajak bicara mengenai apa saja, _setelah _Gabriella.

Kini Gabriella sedang menjaga jarak sementara. Hanya ia yang bisa memahami Troy. Karena itulah, Kelsi memutuskan bahwa dia yang akan menjadi perantara antara Troy, konflik, dengan Chad dan kawan-kawannya. Ia yang menyodorkan secarik kertas berisi pengumuman itu.

Pengumuman singkat berisi larangan anggota staff untuk tampil dalam pertunjukkan. Kertas yang langsung diremas oleh Troy, kemudian Troy langsung lari dari tempat itu.

"Troy—!" Chad berteriak tertahan, refleks panggilan sahabat ketika melihat sahabatnya tiba-tiba berlari menjauh.

Terdengar suara deritan kursi yang kedua, dan derapan kaki yang keluar dari tempat itu, mengikuti langkah lari Troy, membuat semua sosok di dapur menoleh.

"Kelsi—?"

Ya, ia menyusulnya. Menyusul Troy, dengan terengah-engah, sampai Troy berdiri memandang lapangan golf, tempat semua kejadian bermula, tentang dirinya yang mulai berubah menjadi seorang yang tidak dikenal lagi oleh semuanya.

"Apakah kata-kataku bisa dipegang kebenarannya?"

"Tumben, menanyakan hal seperti itu," Kelsi berkomentar, membelokkan percakapan. "Tidak biasanya. Ada masalah apa?"

"Kamu tahulah, masalahnya apa," Troy menghela napas, tidak berniat membahasnya lagi. Tentu saja Kelsi mengerti apa masalahnya.

Kelsi mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Kamu adalah kamu, Troy," balas Kelsi, ia tahu bahwa jawabannya tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan yang dibawakan Troy. Tetapi pada detik itu, ia menyadari bahwa ketika ia mengatakannya, suaranya bergetar.

Kini, mereka berbicara. Tidak membicarakan soal Gabriella, tidak ada kata musik, yang ada hanya pembicaraan mengenai mereka, masing-masing dari mereka. Jika bersama dengan Troy, maka Kelsi merasa bahwa ia bisa bersikap apa adanya. Mungkin, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Troy juga.

Troy tersenyum, sekaligus menghela napas. "Terimakasih," katanya, entah mengapa juga tidak kalah tidak nyambungnya. Mendengar balasan itu, Kelsi tertawa. Ia ikut memandang lurus-lurus, mengamati, betapa luasnya lapangan golf itu.

"Ada seseorang bernama Troy Bolton," kata Kelsi, mencoba mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu juga. "Dan aku tahu, bahwa hanya dialah yang mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menyelesaikan persoalannya."

Troy mengangguk-anggukan kepala, mulai menatap ke arah Kelsi. "Jujur saja, aku bergantung padamu."

Kelsi tertawa kecil. "Aneh mendengarmu mengatakannya," ia berkomentar. "Meskipun aku juga bergantung padamu, Troy, tetapi aneh mendengar secara langsung darimu."

Troy balas tertawa. "Oke. Jangan tertawa, Kels," Troy mulai menenangkan diri –Kelsi benar-benar menyukai ketika Troy memanggil namanya dengan panggilan itu– ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. "Sebenarnya, aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabat yang selalu bisa menenangkanku."

"..."

"Jadi, terimakasih banyak," Troy mulai memalingkan pandangannya, merasa malu sendiri mengatakan hal itu kepada Kelsi. "Kupikir, semua orang bisa saja mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tetapi, entahlah, jika kamu yang mengatakannya, rasanya menenangkan. Kini aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"...sahabat, katanya."

"Apa?" Troy menoleh.

Kelsi terkejut sendiri menyadari bahwa gumamannya ternyata terucapkan. "Senang mendengarnya," katanya, dan semoga saja Troy bisa mengiyakan saja.

Kenyataannya, Troy memang mengiyakan. Ia memasang senyum lagi. "Aku cari udara sebentar," katanya, melambaikan tangan dan mulai berjalan ke tengah lapangang golf.

Kelsi membalasnya, kemudian menatap punggung Troy yang semakin lama semakin mengecil. Troy hanya butuh ketenangan. Troy menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, dan fakta yang ada memang begitu. Hanya ia saja yang masih menginginkan _lebih_. Hanya ia saja yang ingin bahwa fakta ia bisa menenangkan Troy diartikan _lebih_.

Pada akhirnya, ini tidak ada artinya sama sekali.

.

* * *

.

Jeritan Sharpay menggema sampai ke seluruh penjuru.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan kalimat kamu tidak akan tampil di pertunjukkan?!"

"Yah, memang itu maksudku."

Kelsi tahu pasti bahwa itu percakapan antara Sharpay dan Troy. Ia mengikuti asal pembicaraan itu, dan mengamati dengan jelas apa yang sedang mereka perbincangkan. Tidak ada yang peduli bahwa ia ada di sana, termasuk Troy sendiri. Hanya saja, bisa memandangi Troy sudah lebih dari cukup.

Troy berdiri di sana, menjelaskan kepada Sharpay apa yang terjadi selama ini dengan dirinya, dengan dirinya yang baru, dengan dirinya yang lama. Penjelasan dengan pembawaan yang tenang, dengan sikap yang terkontrol, Troy mulai kembali menjadi Troy.

Jika ada orang yang lebih bahagia mengetahui hal itu daripada dirinya, maka itu tidak ada.

.

* * *

.

Kelsi ada di sana ketika Chad mengajak bicara Troy.

"Kelsi bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi mengenai kau dan Sharpay."

Ada sebagian oknum yang tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan dua sahabat itu. Kelsi sedang merencanakan rencananya. Rencana mengejutkan, yang ia buat, yang bertujuan untuk membuat Troy kembali seutuhnya menjadi Troy yang lama. Troy yang lama itu tidak akan lengkap tanpa Gabriella menemani di sampingnya.

Troy dan Gabriella akan berduet, sementara ia ada di sana juga, hanya saja sebagai pianisnya. Asalkan ia bisa melihat Troy bernyanyi sepenuh hati dengan seluruh jiwanya, menyanyikan lagunya, maka tidak ada kebahagiaan yang lebih berarti baginya dari itu.

Ryan akan memberitahu Troy bahwa Troy tetap harus menyanyi dengan Sharpay. Tetapi bukan itu sebenarnya. Yang benar adalah Troy akan bernyanyi dengan Gabriella. Semuanya tahu hal itu, kecuali Troy dan Sharpay sendiri.

Yang terpenting, hanya Kelsilah yang _lebih _mengetahui hal itu.

.

* * *

.

"Oke, semuanya beres," Kelsi buru-buru kembali ke ruang dapur, di mana semuanya kecuali Troy di sana. Ia menoleh kepada Ryan, memberikan partiturnya berupa lagu baru dan menganggukan kepala. Semuanya berteriak bersemangat tidak sabaran, sampai kemudian Troy datang.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan kakakmu," katanya, melaporkan.

Ryan memberikan partitur Kelsi kepada Troy. "Hei, ngomong-ngomong soal kakakku, dia ingin kamu mempelajari lagu baru."

"Hah?" Troy mematung. "Tunggu, ini H min berapa menit dan aku harus—"

"—Kelsi akan membantumu menghapalkannya," Ryan menepukkan tangan. Detik berlalu, dan Kelsi menggenggam tangan Troy, menariknya keluar panggung, meninggalkan semuanya. Mereka berdua berlari ke belakang panggung.

Kelsi tidak terima untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Troy begitu saja, tetapi ia harus melakukannya. Ia melepaskannya, membiarkan Troy menghapalkan kata-kata di kertas partitur miliknya. Hanya sekarang, mereka bisa mempunyai waktu bersama berdua.

Troy mulai bernyanyi, dengan suara merdu yang bisa mengkristalkan bagian-bagian dalam organ telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Troy menghapalkan lirik lagu yang ia tulis, lirik lagu yang akan dinyanyikan dengan gadis lain. Gadis yang lebih pantas bersamanya.

"_Once in a lifetime, means there's no second chance_."

Kelsi baru sadar apa yang ia tulis—kenyataan bahwa lagu itu cocok dengan mereka berdua yang sekarang sedang menghabiskan waktu di sini. Hidup itu hanya sekali, tidak ada kesempatan kedua. Tidak ada kesempatan kedua baginya. Bila Troy yang berduet dengan Gabriella itu bisa mendamaikan mereka, maka bisa jadi ia tidak bisa bersama Troy untuk latihan lagu yang benar-benar berdua saja.

"_So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can_."

Kelsi tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Troy. Ia selalu mencuri-curi pandang kepadanya, sementara Troy sesekali memang menatapnya, mencoba memastikan apakah ada kalimat di mana ia membawakan nada yang salah. Kelsi menganggukan kepala, mengisyaratkan bahwa Troy membawakannya dengan sempurna.

Bagian yang Gabriella nyanyikan, dinyanyikan olehnya. Kelsi membuka mulut, sadar bahwa ia bergetar sebentar. Sebentar lagi, bagian lagu yang ia nyanyikan, akan dinyanyikan oleh orang lain. Sebentar lagi.

.

* * *

.

Ketika partitur mulai diletakkan di sandaran piano dan tidak berada di genggamannya lagi, hal itu membuat Troy masih sering-sering memandang Kelsi, dan Kelsi bernyanyi tanpa suara, menganggukan kepala.

"_So I believe that you and me_," Troy memandang Kelsi, dan, oh, Tuhan, Kelsi tidak ingin Troy sadar bahwa rasanya sendi-sendi di tangannya membeku kalau ia tidak ingat bahwa ia harus tetap menggerakkan tuts pianonya. Kelsi membuka mulut, bernyanyi tanpa suara, dan Troy mengikutinya,"_should grab it while we can_."

Mereka berpandangan, Troy mulai memasang senyum, menganggukan kepala, mengisyaratkan bahwa kini ia bisa membawakannya dengan baik. Kelsi tertawa kecil, dan Troy juga sama saja.

"..._Make it last forever_—"

Suara emas itu bukan milik Sharpay, jelas saja. Troy langsung tahu bahwa itu suara Gabriella. Ia menatap pentonton terkejut, menjelajah ke seisi panggung di mana hanya mereka berdua di situ, dan menatap ke arah Kelsi lagi. Pandangan matanya masih mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak memercayainya.

Tetapi Kelsi menganggukan kepala. Tanpa suara, dan jika diperbolehkan bersuara pun ia tetap tidak akan mengeluarkan bunyi karena ia mengatakan itu dengan bergetar, Kelsi mengatakan, "Gabriella."

"—_and never give it back_," suara Gabriella terdengar lagi, dan Troy kini tahu dengan pasti. Ia mulai menjauh dari piano, mencari-cari asal suara itu. Troy yang awalnya hanya berdiri dengan monoton di pinggir panggung, mulai menjelajah ke tengah.

"_Because the moment's really all we have_.."

Gabriella mulai muncul, dari barisan penonton paling belakang. Troy memandang Gabriella, tidak mau berkedip, seakan jika ia berkedip maka Gabriella akan menghilang ditelan bumi.

Kelsi memandangi punggung Troy. Sudah ia duga, hanya menunggu waktu sampai Troy akan terbius dengan suara Gabriella. Kemudian Troy akan ke tengah panggung, menjemput sorotan lampu, bukan lingkaran gadis pianis sepertinya.

Mereka bernyanyi bersama, dan mengiringi langkah Gabriella yang berjalan menuju panggung. _"Everyday, of out lives,_" Troy bernyanyi, pandangannya masih seratus delapan puluh derajat menatap Gabriella. Kelsi tersenyum diam-diam, tahu bahwa Troy bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

"_..wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_," Gabriella melanjutkan, dan kalimat itu membuat Troy tidak sabar—Kelsi bisa menjamin bahkan Troy sudah lupa bahwa mereka sempat bergandengan tangan ketika berlari dari ruang dapur ke belakang panggung—sehingga Troy turun dari panggung, menghampiri Gabriella.

"_Everyday, from right now,_" Troy berjalan, Gabriella juga. Kelsi mengamati, ia ingin sekali bergabung, tetapi ia tetap harus di sini. Mereka sebentar lagi bertemu. "_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud, —_"

"—_take my hand_," giliran Gabriella menyambung dengan suaranya, mengulurkan tangan.

Troy menyambutnya. "_Together, we will celebrate_," ia menarik Gabriella lembut, menggandengnya dengan hati-hati, dan mereka berjalan menaiki panggung.

Kelsi menekan tuts pianonya lebih keras, dan Gabriella menarik tangan Troy menuju tempat Kelsi dan pianonya bersarang. Troy menyambutnya, ia bersemangat, mulai menaikkan nada menyanyinya satu oktaf, begitu pula dengan Gabriella. "_Everyday, of our lives—_"

Kelsi tersenyum, senyum otomatis untuk menyambut mereka berdua yang menghampirinya. Mereka berdua kemari, mereka berdua _kemari_. Kelsi tahu, bahwa Troy dan Gabriella menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, sehingga mereka berdua ingin menghampiri untuk sekedar merayakan rukunnya mereka sekarang, yang sedang menyanyikan lagu buatannya.

"—_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_," Kelsi ikut menyanyi, ia menatap ke arah Troy yang juga menyanyikan lirik lagu yang sama. Tetapi Troy tidak menatapnya, ia menatap Gabriella. Kelsi masih menatap Troy, yang wajahnya sudah lebih berwarna, berkali-kali lipat dibandingkan dengan saat latihan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kemudian mereka berdua bergandengan tangan, menuju tengah panggung. Kelsi menatap mereka berdua, tidak melepaskan pandangan sedikitpun pada pasangan yang tidak akan pernah memandang balik kepadanya itu.

Begitu jauh.

Tak tergapai.

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Pengen meramaikan fandom High School Musical, hehe. Sudah lama banget aku pengen nulis tentang ini, sejak nonton adegan Kelsi yang dengan 'nekat'nya misahin Troy dan Gabriella yang lagi gandengan tangan dengan berada di tengah-tengah mereka (tebak di mana hayo?) aku langsung klik kalo Kelsi itu naksir Troy. Apalagi waktu HSM 3 Gabriella nggak ada, nempel terus si Kelsinya:")

Mohon kritik dan sarannya^^

Kaori


End file.
